Reborn
by team-valkyrie
Summary: Tamsin's reaction to Kenzi's death and their journey to Valhalla
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! Shit it's been really long since I posted this and updated so I am really sorry. I had a lot going on, plus a writer's block, which is never a good combination. Anyway, I'll try to do better. Here's chapter one edited. And I'll upload chapter two in a bit!**

* * *

Tamsin brought her sword back, killing off two zombies at once. 'This shit is getting old,' she thought. She knew something had to happen, and fast. They were outnumbered and could only hold these damn zombies off for so long. However, Bo had yet to show up and she was essentially to closing the portal.

The Valkyrie stole a glance at Dyson to check how the wolf was holding up. He was talking to Kenzi, looking distressed.

"Dyson there's too many!" Tamsin yelled out in an attempt to gain her partner's attention. Both the wolf and the human glanced at the Valkyrie but continued their heated conversation. The determination and resignation she saw in Kenzi's eyes immediately sent warning signs to Tamsin but before she could figure out what was wrong, she felt a sharp pang of pain on her side. She reluctantly brought her attention back to the fight, figuring she'd just ask Kenzi what that was about later.

After a few minutes of fighting,, she finally saw Bo. The Succubus walked across the field, the fight slowly leaving her body as despair shone in her brown eyes. Bo broke into a run only to be held back by Dyson, who let out a pain filled howl. Bo was staring at something, her eyes filled with tears.

Confused at Bo and Dyson's reaction, she followed the direction of their stare. What she saw would forever haunt her dreams.

Kenzi was walking toward the Hell mouth, her intent clear. Panic flooded through Tamsin's body like ice, paralyzing her thoughts and movements. There was nothing she could do. The zombies had her outnumbered and she was too far away.

Kenzi looked back and smiled, her face filled with love and peace as tears slid down her face. Tamsin knew she was looking at Bo and felt her heart clench painfully for the Succubus. Then, she looked at Tamsin. The look of love intensified slightly as she mouthed 'I love you' before walking in.

Her body was surrounded by a bright glowing light as her soul left her body. Her petite figure landed on the floor, lifeless.

"No!" Tamsin choke out. She ran towards the body, her heart breaking with every step. Her legs collapsed beneath her when she reached immediately checked her pulse. Nothing. Pain filled her entire being as reality settled in. This tiny, brave, courageous _warrior _had just saved them, saved Bo, because she loved them. With tear filled eyes, she looked up at the gang, silently begging them to help their fallen warrior. When she saw nothing but heartbreak on their faces, she knew what she had to do.

Tamsin stood up, her body going full Valkyrie mode. Her face turned pale white and her eyes turned black, her long, grey wings released. She kneeled down beside Kenzi and gently placed her hands on the lifeless body while her wings enveloped them. Her dark eyes looked up and made eye contact with Bo, who was sobbing. The Valkyrie's heart broke for the Succubus, knowing the pain she was going through. In their moment, a mutual understanding passed between the two as Tamsin silently promised to keep Kenzi safe for them both.

"Don't worry Kenz, I got you," the Valkyrie whispered into silenced ears. With that, they disappeared into a shimmering golden light.

Tamsin landed softly in front of a beautiful, grand castle. The view was breathtaking. Behind the castle stood strong, firm leave-less trees and snow topped mountains. It had been centuries since she had set foot in Valhalla and her heart wept at the sight of her sacred home. The Valkyrie walked a few steps and stopped at the bottom of the stairs that led to the entrance.

She wasn't ready to say goodbye.

Tamsin sat down, cradling Kenzi's body in her arms just as the other woman had when she was a child. Her wings acted as a barrier, shielding and protecting them from any unwanted eyes.

"You know before I met you and the rest of the gang, I was a monster," Tamsin confessed. "I did horrible things because of my job and lived my life with no feelings or regrets. When I met you guys, I was baffled that you could care about someone that much without them being your real family or clan. Everyday after that, I felt empty and lonely. I realized that I had wandered through all of my many lives, lost, not knowing what I was missing. But then I was reborn. You took me in when I was weakest even though you were hurting. It didn't matter that you had your own problems or that Bo was missing. You knew I was somehow involved yet you didn't care. You took care of me, comforted me, loved me. You, Kenzi, showed me what it was like to have a family. A real family. Bo once told me that you were her heart. But you are my everything. You are the love of my life, my warrior, and I lost you before I could even tell you."

Tamsin broke down and started sobbing. She knew Kenzi couldn't hear her but pouring her heart out helped ease the pain, if only a little. It reminded her of her "teen years" when they would hang out and talk about their feelings.

Suddenly, a woman appeared. She was the most beautiful woman Tamsin had ever seen. She stood tall, her long legs seemed to go on for miles. Her pale skin glowing in the sunlight. Her face was well defined and her eyes were an electric blue. Her long, flowing hair was golden and stopped at her slim waist. A flowing white dress complimented her shape and her feet were barefoot. The woman screamed goddess and Tamsin knew exactly who she was.

"Freyja," Tamsin breathed out in shock. Freyja was the goddess of all Valkyrie and had been Tamsin's mentor along with Acacia. Tamsin had always looked up to and cared for the goddess.

"Hello Tamsin," Freyja hummed, her voice sweet and melodious. "We have missed you. My darling child, I never once gave up hope for you. You are a strong, brave Valkyrie who has made us very proud. I knew you'd do the right thing and bring Rainer's soul eventually."

With that, Tamsin felt Rainer's soul leaver her body and finally enter the Great Halls of Valhalla where he belonged.

"You are the most powerful Valkyrie I have ever seen, in all of my years. Acacia trained you well and she is the proudest of us all. But you are tired, child. And your heart is broken because of your loss," Freyja said sympathetically.

"She is my everything," Tamsin said, brokenly.

"She is a valiant soul, worthy of Valhalla," the goddess expressed kindly, making Tamsin cry harder. "But it is not her time."

Tamsin's head snapped towards her Goddess, her emotions running wild. Freyja smiled sympathetically, sensing the blonde's inner turmoil. "You have served your sisters and I to your greatest ability. We cannot thank you enough for all that you have done. Which is why, as a token of my love and appreciation, I will allow the human to go back."

Tamsin's wings parted as Freyja bowed down and kissed Kenzi's head. A faint glow covered her body and she started breathing again. However, she had yet to open her eyes. "Why isn't she waking up?" Tamsin asked, panicking.

"Her body needs a few days to rest, due to some internal injuries and her new abilities," Freyja explained.

"I… Thank you, Goddess. I will forever be in your debt," Tamsin said, flashing the goddess a thankful smile. She paused, however, feeling confused. "Wait, what new abilities?"

The Goddess chuckled, knowing nothing got past Tamsin. "She is fae now, a Valkyrie to be precise. I would be honored to accept her as my own. She is a warrior, but inexperienced. I expect you to train her so she shall reach her full potential. I must go now, but do this for me. Be happy Tamsin. You deserve it." Freyja smiled radiantly before she disappeared.

Tamsin lowered her gaze onto Kenzi, who rested peacefully in her arms. Her wings surrounded them once again for the last time. "Don't worry Kenz, I got you," Tamsin whispered into listening ears. A small smile spread out across Kenzi's face. "Let's go home."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter 2 as promised! I decided to go with Thievyrie as the main pairing but there will be hints of Valkubus here and there because I am a huge Valkubus shipper. Anyway, enjoy:)**

* * *

Kenzi groaned softly, her eyes slowly fluttering open to adjust to the light pouring into the room. She looked around and realized quickly that she was in what appeared to be her old room at the crack shack. Confused, she got up and exited her room.

The minute she stood up, she knew something was different. Her body felt stronger, more powerful than before. She figured it was because she was in Valhalla now and her body had gone through a change in order to adjust to the new realm. Shrugging it off, she made her way out of the room and made her way downstairs. As she got closer, she heard two familiar voices.

Bo and Tamsin.

Kenzi quickly made her way towards the voices and immediately teared up at the sight of her two friends talking and eating breakfast together.

The two fae women heard a small sob and turned in the direction of the noise. Both smiled and that was all the small Russian needed to rush towards them. Kenzi hugged Bo first, knowing she had hurt her the most when she sacrificed herself.

"Oh, Bo-Bo! I knew you'd come for me!"

"Kenzi, you crazy girl, why did you do that? And what do you mean we came for you?" Bo questioned as she pulled back to look at her friend. The past few days had been hell for the Succubus and she finally felt at peace now that she had her best friend in front of her.

"Come here? To rescue me from Valhalla?" Kenzi said in a puzzled tone, not knowing where they were.

"We're not in Valhalla, short stack. We're on Earth," Tamsin quipped up from behind Bo. Kenzi looked at the blonde and felt her heart melt at the sight of the strong Valkyrie looking at her with a loving gaze. Kenzi separated herself from Bo's embrace and made her way to Tamsin, wrapping her arms around the blonde's muscular shoulders. Tamsin squeezed the small brunette closer to her body and closed her eyes, savoring the hug.

"Kenz, I have something to tell you," Tamsin said nervously as she withdrew from the hug. "You might wanna sit down for this though, it's pretty huge and I don't know how you'll take it."

Kenzi did as she was told and grabbed a cup of coffee. She watched as the Valkyrie paced back and forth in the kitchen while Bo stood beside her.

"It's okay Tamsin, we'll work all of this out," Bo said softly as she touched the Valkyrie's shoulder, instantly calming her. Kenzi felt a twinge of jealousy as she watched the Succubus look at Tamsin with a foreign look on her face. A look Kenzi had learned to know, after seeing it being directed at both Dyson and Lauren.

"Are you two together?" Kenzi blurted out, instantly regretting the question. She didn't know where the jealousy was coming from and she wasn't sure she could handle seeing Tamsin be with someone else. _Wait what?_

"...not together, a relationship is not my main priority. You are," Bo said with a strained smile that didn't reach her eyes. Tamsin stood stiff beside her, her face void of emotion. It was clear the two faes were at a standstill with their relationship, which had been confusing from the start, and it made Kenzi feel things that puzzled her to no end.

"Actually, what we have to tell you has nothing to do with relationships. Well except the one between us," Tamsin said.

"Go on," Kenzi urged, anxious to know what the secret was. She figured it had something to do with her death and going to Valhalla, not to mention how different she felt.

"You see, when you... died, you were supposed to go to Valhalla. And I was supposed to take you there, which I did," Tamsin paused, clearly struggling with her next words. "When I got there, Freyja, the queen of Valkyrie's, was there waiting for me. What she did, I wasn't expecting it. And I couldn't say no. I'm so sorry Kenzi, I should have thought about what you would have wanted."

"Tamsin, what is it? What did she do to me?"

"Kenzi, Freyja turned you fae. You're a Valkyrie now."

"Wait what?" Kenzi squealed out, completely shocked at the revelation. After finding out the truth, everything made sense. Why she felt so different, why she was still alive.

"I didn't know it was possible. Please don't be mad at me I'm so so-"

Kenzi cut Tamsin off by launching herself into her arms and squeezing her. "It's okay," she cooed into the blonde's ear. "It wasn't your fault. And I don't care how it happened, I'm glad I'm here."

Tamsin let out a sigh of relief and melted into the hug, happy Kenzi was not mad at her.

"Ahem," Bo cleared her throat, making the two women break apart from their lingering hug. The Succubus had an annoyed look on her face and her steady gaze was fixated on Tamsin's green orbs. "We should head to the Dal, let everyone know you're alive and talk to Trick about this."

"Bo's right," Tamsin said. "We need to figure out how to go about this and how it will affect the Hel shoe. Plus, free booze."

"Alright then, biatches! To the Dal!"

"Kenzi!"

Lauren, Dyson, and Trick rushed towards the small Russian the minute she walked into the Dal, receiving a few hollers from some of the patrons that were there. They all took turns hugging her and welcoming her back.

"It's so great to see you, Kenzi," Trick said with a gentle smile on his face. "But before we go forth with the celebration, we have some very important and delicate matters to discuss. We can go down to my lair to have some privacy."

The gang followed Trick into the small lair he had below the Dal, where he kept his ancient books and scrolls.

"So Trickster, what's up?" Kenzi asked, trying to sound casual. Deep down, the brunette was terrified of the answers she was about to receive, afraid this was all a big mistake and that she would have to die for real. Despite her willingness to do it the first time, she wasn't sure she could bring herself to do it again.

"When Tamsin came back from Valhalla with you, I couldn't believe it. Dyson found you both unconscious near a gate that Valkyrie's use to travel between portals. Lauren checked both of you medically, finding that Tamsin was physically find, albeit a little weak, and so were you. But you appeared to have fallen into a self induced coma. Only when Tamsin explained what had happened with Freyja, did we understand what was going on."

"Valkyrie's fall into comas when they feel safe and are in need of some physical healing. It's how we recuperate faster in order for us to go back to our duties," Tamsin explained.

"Exactly. We have been waiting for you to wake up ever since," Trick said. "In the meantime, I've looked into everything I could get my hands on, my personal books, the books in the light and dark fae, etcetera, only to find nothing. This has never happened before in fae history. I'm warning you now, it will lead to more dangers. Choosing sides, your Dawning, people trying to kill you. The list goes on. Which is why we need to start training you as soon as possible. Tamsin will be responsible for your training, since she is the only Valkyrie we know."

"I, uh, called Acacia too," Tamsin quipped up. "She was mentor when I was a baby fae and she made me the great warrior I am today so I figured she could help. Plus, the bitch owes me one."

"So both Tamsin and Acacia will train you, as well as Bo and Dyson when needed. We need to be prepared for anything."

"Gotcha!" Kenzi said excitedly. "I'm ready to train and kick some major fae ass!"

"Oh, you won't be saying that when you meet Acacia, sweetheart," Tamsin said with a smirk.

"Whatever, I can totally handle cranky Valkyrie number two, I'll just pop in some X-Files and voila! Problem solved," Kenzi teased, getting the blonde to crack a softer smile.

"Alright you two, settle down," Trick chuckled. "You will have some time to rest, but I highly recommend you start your training as soon as possible."

"My body feels a little weird, but I'm sure it's nothing booze and sleep can't fix!"

"We'll have Lauren run a full physical," Trick said motioning to the human doctor.

"Okay sounds good!" Kenzi said. "Is that all? 'Cause I can hear the sound of sweet, sweet vodka calling my name."

"Yes, that is all for now," Trick said."We will discuss other things later. Now go, celebrate. All drinks on the house tonight, including top shelf. I'm going to go make some calls for the Light."

"Thanks Trick!" Kenzi hollered. She grabbed Tamsin's hand and Bo's elbow, pulling them both towards the stairs. "Let's go get wasted!"


End file.
